


Alt det eg ikkje visste

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Delvis canon, Delvis post canon med fri diktning, Den store kjærleiken, M/M, Nynorsk, Vaksenliv
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Om me hadde kjend til alt så skulle skje når me møtte nokon, hadde det spelt nokon rolle for oss?Ein liten one shot om alt det Isak ikkje visste då han såg Even for fyrste gong.





	Alt det eg ikkje visste

Eg satt og høyrde på gutta fyrste gongen eg såg deg. Eller høyrde og høyrde. Eg fylgde delvis med, pilla i bolla mi og tenkte på alt og ingenting. Så høyrde eg ein latter, eg trur det var Vildes.

Og der var du.

Blå jakka, kaki buksa, eit smil så kunne lysa opp heile rommet og blå augo. Du trur kanskje ikkje at eg la merke til det fyrste gongen, men eg gjorde det. Nydelege blå augo.

Eg visste det ikkje då. Visste ikkje at ein haug med tilfeldigheitar skulle plassera oss på eit kosegruppemøte, på eit toalett, på ein benk. At du skulle invitera meg heim, at me skulle laga ostesmørbrød så smakte forferdeleg (dei gjorde jo det, hehe).

Ei heller visste eg at me skulle sitta i ein vindaugskarm og snakka, snakka om alt og ingenting. At du skulle få meg til å le, og at eg fekk deg til å le og.

Det skjedde noko der, der i den vindaugskarmen. Eg kjende på ting eg aldri hadde kjend på før, torde å kjenna på det. Saman med ein gut. Men det visste eg ikkje då.

Eg visste ikkje at du skulle knusa hjarta mitt opptil fleire gonger den hausten. At du skulle få meg til å gråta, ha det vondt, vera forvirra, redd og lei meg. Hadde det betydd noko om eg hadde vist det? Hadde eg sagt nei til å vera med ut på benken den gongen?

Nei, sjølvsagt hadde det ikkje betydd noko. Sjølvsagt hadde eg sagt ja. Kvar gong.

Orda mine kom og til å såra deg, det visste eg ikkje då. Visste ikkje at du kom til å fortella meg det under dyna ein sein laurdagskveld. Kva orda mine hadde fått deg til å kjenna. Hadde eg sagt det på ein anna måte om eg hadde vist?

Kanskje.

Eg visste ikkje at det var du så kom til å læra meg om å ha bipolar. Verkeleg læra meg det, ikkje berre ting eg leste på wikipedia. Du kom til å sleppa meg inn i det såre og vonde, fortella meg korleis det var og er for deg.

Det kom ikkje til å få meg til å springa vekk. Det kom til å gjer at eg elska deg endå meir. Elska deg med alt du er og har. Er det ikkje sånn kjærleiken skal vera då?

Men det visste eg ikkje då.

Du kom til å vera den fyrste guten eg kyssa, verkeleg kyssa. Den så fekk hjarta mitt til å hamra og magen til å dra på full berg-og dalbanetur. Den så haldt meg rundt andletet og kikka meg djupt inn i augo. Inn i sjela.

Lite visste eg at du og kom til å vera den siste guten eg kyssa, den einaste eg kom til å trenga å kyssa.

Eg visste heller ikkje at du kom til å verta den fyrste eg hadde sex med. Den fyrste så kom til å kyssa meg øvealt, stryka dei varme henda på den spente kroppen min og få meg til å komma.

Du fekk oppleva mange fyrste med meg og, det visste eg ikkje då eg satt der og kikka litt på deg. Prøvde hardt å ikkje stirra for mykje. Kven skulle tru at det ville komma ei tid der alt eg ville var å kikka deg i augo. Heile tida. Helst medan du bevega deg rundt meg, på meg, i meg. 

Eg visste ikkje då at du kom til å vera den einaste eg kom til å ha med sex med, fyrst, sist og alt imellom. Alt eg kom til å behøva, alt eg kom til å trenga, eksperimentera, le og leika med.

Ein treng ikkje leita meir når ein treff rett på fyrste forsøk.

Eg visste heller ikkje at eg kom til å vera trygg med deg, at du kom til laga ei trygg bobla for meg. Der eg kunne vera meg sjølv, vera Isak. Med alt eg var og er. At du kom til å halda meg når stormen rasa og eg ikkje fekk sova. Halda meg når ting var vanskeleg og eg mangla orda til å forklara deg kva eg streva med.

Du kom til å læra meg orda, læra meg tolmodigheit med meg sjølv, læra meg at eg var elska uansett. At me skulle vera sterke for kvarandre, minutt for minutt.

Hadde eg sprunge om eg visste kor hudlaust det kom til verta nokre gonger?

Nei, sjølvsagt hadde eg ikkje det.

Eg visste ikkje at me skulle verta kjærestar, og flytta saman. Skapa ein heim med memes, bilete, ein salig blanding av møbler og kler. Oss. Ikkje alle dagar kom til vera bra, både oppvask og skifting av sengklede kan vera ei kjelde til kranglar.

Om eg nokon gong har angra?

Aldri.

Me kom til å reisa frå Oslo for å studera, det visste eg ikkje. Forlata vener og familie for å starta eit nytt kapittel. Eit av mange. Det kom til å verta både utfordrande, strevsamt og gøy. 

Hadde eg gjort det om att?

Ja, sjølvsagt. Du var jo der. 

Eg visste ikkje at me kom til å få jobbar båe to, i Oslo. Få ein større leilegheit, med ekstra soverom, bilete, planter og eit liv. Små ting, store ting, festar, middagselskap og late sundagar med boklesing.

Hadde eg vorten glad om eg visste det? Visste at det var sånn det kom til å verta?

Ja, det hadde eg. Du var jo der.

Me kom til å reisa, besøka mange land og eta møkje god mat. Nokon gonger aleine, andre gonger med vener og familie.

Det visste eg ikkje då. Det var vanskeleg å sjå det for seg der eg satt, at eg kunne få eit sånt liv. Eg levde jo med hemmelegheita mi, levde litt falskt.

Men det slapp eg med deg, slapp å vera falsk og ha hemmelegheiter. Slapp å kjenna meg aleine. Eg kunne ønska eg hadde visst det, at det kom til å ordna seg. Kom til å verta bra.

Eg visste ikkje at du kom til å fri til meg, be meg om å vera mannen i ditt liv for alltid. At me kom til å gifta oss i ein hage ein varm junidag med dei nærmaste rundt oss. Me kom til å gråta og dansa, synga litt og klemma mykje.

Du og eg. Oss.

Me kom og til å få barn i livet vårt. Både andre sine og våre eigne. Det visste eg ikkje, og kunne nok ikkje sett det for meg der langt inn i skapet mitt. Å verta pappa til nokon? Det låg ikkje i korta til den 17-årige meg.

Men det vart sånn. Ein gut og ei jenta så kom til oss ved hjelp av surrogati. Så gav livet vårt vakenetter, tvil, tårer, vatnkoppar, diare, leik, song, glede, latter og så mykje kjærleik at det ville kjennas som om hjarta kom ut nokre gonger.

Ikkje visste eg det då, visste at me kom til å få det sånn. Strevsame dagar med ingenting på stell, dagar der alt såg litt håplaust ut. Dagar med depresjon, feber, og klesvask høgare enn taket.

Men det kom og til å verta andre dagar. Dagar med ljos og glede, med leik og reine klede.

Hadde eg gjort noko annleis om eg hadde visst det på forehand?

Nei, sjølvsagt ikkje.

Livet er jo både gråe og ljose dagar, feber, leik og depresjon. Alt og ingenting. Dei var jo med deg, også dei vonde, og det er alt som har betydd noko.

Livet med deg.

Ikkje visste eg alt dette, ei heller at me kom til å verta gamle saman. Sitta i kvar sin stol, drikka kaffi og snakka om livet. Livet vårt. At me kom til å le då og, kyssa og halda hender. Sånn så me har gjort heila livet.

 

Eg visste ingenting då eg satt der og såg på deg. Du var så fin, den finaste eg nokon gonger hadde sett.

Alt eg ville då var å snakka med deg.

**Author's Note:**

> Eg har gått og tenkt på desse orda i fleire dagar, kva om me visste alt så skulle skje fyrste gongen me møtte nokon? Så då måtte eg berre skriva litt om det 😊
> 
> Håpe nokon synes litt sundagsfilosofi kan vera greit 😊❤


End file.
